United Sanctuaries of Orelisle (U.S.O)
Common Knowledge Very few actually know of the U.S.O. at the moment though the King, Aquano Silfedis, is working hard to spread the knowledge of its existence around. A person may know that there is a place within Binturian borders that is commonly referred to as Sanctuary. Those living around the U.S.O. Mainland's borders would probably also be aware of new changes there though its existence is a very new developement. Topography and Climate Capital: Temperate Forest with a smattering of clearings. Protected from the Binturian Summer and Winter. Mainland: Temperate Forest... Lakes... Population The capital has various races living within the borders as well as many regular forest animals and an Ent. The Mainland is populated by mostly Dryads and regular forest animals. Exports and Trades There is individual trade but no real country wide export at the moment. Government The U.S.O. is a Democratic Republic with a figure head King/Royal Family. The current head of state is President Blackthorn with Aquano Silfedis as King. U.S.O. Constitution Preamble We the People and Sentients of the United Sanctuaries of Orelisle, in Order to form a Just and Fair Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defense, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves, our children and others, and in our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United Sanctuaries of Orelisle. Article One All Legislative powers herein granted shall be vested in a Senate of the United Sanctuaries, which shall consist of only governors of the various colonies and provinces of the nation. Each Senator must be at least 25 years of age in human equivalent years of their respective race, be a citizen of the United Sanctuaries for at least 5 years of human equivalent of their respective race, and live in the colony or province they represent. Financially, the Senate has the power to tax, borrow, pay debt and provide for common defense and general welfare; to regulate commerce, bankruptcies and coin money. To regulate internal affairs, it had the power to govern military forces and militias, suppress insurrections and repel invasions. It is to provide for naturalization, standards of measurements, post offices, roads and patents and to directly govern federal districts and cessions of land for forts, arsenals and other defensive structures. Internationally, the Senate has the power to define and punish piracies, and offenses against the Law of Nations and basic Sentient Rights, to declare war and make rules of war. The ‘Elasticity Within Representational Freedom Clause’ expressly confers incidental powers upon the Senate without the Articles’ requirement for express delegation for each power. Limitations will be made by general vote of the populace. The House of Laws will be staffed by 9 Supreme Judges, each no less than 40 years of human equivalent age and no less than 10 years of human equivalent of experience for their race. The House of Laws permits the Senate to perform duties in the manner most beneficial to the people and if otherwise stated, the Senate rules with their consent of the upholding of the law. The House of Laws can and will veto any clause or power it deems with at least a 5-4 vote that is deleterious to the welfare of the nation or its people or constitution. The Constitution and all federal laws and treaties of the United States shall be the supreme law of the land and all judges in every colony, territory and Sanctuary shall be bound to it notwithstanding and all judges shall take an oath to support and uphold the Constitution. Article Two The Office of the President of the United Sanctuaries of Orelisle is head of the Executive Branch of the Federal Government as well as the nation’s leading head of state and head of government. The President must be 35 years of human equivalent of age, or a previous emergency ruler, a resident and citizen within the United Sanctuaries of Orelisle and honor bound to uphold the Constitution and goals of the United Sanctuaries and her people and sentients barring a special circumstance determined by both a vote of the Senate and the House of Laws. The President will receive one compensation from the federal government. The Vice President will have the same qualifications as the President and will serve as acting president only when the current President is incapacitated from his or her duties for a length of time exceeding two (2) days. The inaugural oath will be structured to preserve, protect and defend the Constitution. The President is the Commander in Chief of the United Sanctuaries of Orelisle’s Armed Forces and militias when they are mobilized. They shall make treaties with the advice and consent of two-thirds quorum of the Senate and to administer the federal government, the president commissions all the offices of the federal government as the Senate directs. They may make recess appointments for vacancies that may exist during recesses of the Senate. The President is duty-bound to see that laws are faithfully executed, though they may grant pardons for exceptional or critical cases, except regarding Senate impeachment of himself or other federal officers. The President will report to the Senate on the State of the Union and recommend national measures. The President may convene and adjourn the Senate under special circumstances. The President, without exception, will be removed via impeachment for conviction of treason, bribery, high crimes and misdemeanors or breaking their oath. Article Three The House of Laws shall be one court, that handles the creation, interpretation and implementation of Laws in the United Sanctuaries. The Senate can create lower priority courts and an appeals process. Trial by jury shall be granted to all criminal cases and treason is specified to be actions specifically taken against the interests of the Sanctuary and her People and Sentients. Judicial power will rest within federal courts originating from the 9 Supreme Judges seated in the House of Laws. Article Four Amendment of the Constitution can be filed with General Vote at any time by all active voters in the United Sanctuaries of Orelisle. Abdication of the monarchy will take place concurrent with the signing of this Constitution and all Judicial, Senatorial and Executive Power shall be given to the new government that forms as well as all debts, national treaties, responsibilities and so on. The High King and High Queen reserve the right in cases of extreme National emergencies to call for a General Vote for a reintegration of the Monarchy and restoration of Monarchical power. Article Five A Unified Bill of Rights shall be given to the populace, as insurance and a safety guard net against governmental aggression. These rights are as follows. # Freedom of religion, speech, petition, and assembly and self. # The right to bear weapons solely for hunting and other occupational duties or in the case of forming a federally sanctioned militia. The government may impose limitations as needed. # No quartering of soldiers in civilian houses except in cases of extreme need and Senatorial Approval. # No unauthorized search and seizure without a warrant. # Citizens shall be free from self-incrimination, double jeopardy and have a right to due process, a grand jury and a civil defense official. # A right to a public trial within 6 months, impartial jury and a right to counsel as well as a trial by jury in common law cases. # Protection against cruel, inhumane and unusually sadistic punishment. Bail shall be within reasonable amounts as decided by the Senate. # The enumeration of rights in the Constitution won’t be used against the people and that this particular right takes precedence over others. # A Federal income tax shall be enacted. # Poll taxing is illegal and whoever thought up of that one needs to be hanged. # The Vice President shall be voted in by General vote if there is a vacancy. # All citizens are obligated to vote if they are able under penalty of a small fine. # The age to vote is 17 years of human equivalent age, own or live on Sanctuary land legally and has citizen status. # Senatorial pay raises will take effect only in the next session and is subject to General Vote. # Don’t fuck it up, this entire Democracy needs to be a shining example to this Monarchal and tyranny filled hell hole of a continent. Closing Endorsement Signed and Authorized by King Aquano Silfedis Of the State of Sanctuary. 1 A.M Anno Mortale, The Year of Mortals. As of today, The United Sanctuaries of Orelisle is a Democratic Republic! Social Hierarchy and Culture I'll get back to you on this... Cities, Towns, and Villages Capital A small portion of the Binturian forest created in a ritual by Aquano Silfedis with the help of fellow Binturians and the Goddess of Protection. It is therefore protected from the extreme Binturian Summers and Winters and has an overall Temperate climate. As a condition of the ritual, nothing within the borders of the capital, commonly called Sanctuary, may be killed unless for sustenance. Faire Village This small village on the border of Binturia and Eriptor was annexed by Aquano Silfedis in the Year 10017 AB. They had had a pact with a Fae for protection when Aquano took over. The Fae was beaten and banished via ritual and the town was absorbed into the U.S.O. Alliances The U.S.O. has an alliance with Oscoria and is trying to broker an alliance with Aiur. Enemy Countries Maybe...? Founding and History Ritual creation of Sanctuary Annexation of Faire Village Annexation of the U.S.O. Mainland from a corrupted Ent Category:Countries